1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward the field of lower body support devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a lower body support device for providing improved support, stability, and mobility for users of the device.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many occupations require workers to assume kneeling positions in order to attend the task for which they are employed. Unfortunately, assuming a kneeling position for an extended period, or repeatedly, causes those in such a position discomfort, cramping, muscle fatigue, or other similar problems.
Many devices have been proposed over the years to alleviate the discomforts associated with kneeling positions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,522 to Holsey shows a simple knee pad device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,166 to Davidison shows a slightly more sophisticated knee pad. However, neither device provides much in the way of actual support or cushioning. That is, even though the knee is elevated above whatever surface on which the knee pad rests, the user's weight still stresses the knee.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,301 to Emmett, a knee board is shown. Although this device implements a recognizable pad to cushion the knee, it does not allow much mobility to a standing user. As such, is utility its diminished.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,309 to Mengshoel another knee board device is illustrated. Through a variety of configurations, Mengshoel discloses a more portable device than previously shown. Additionally, the device has provision for a seat element, which takes some stress off the user's knees. However, the user's weight still passes through the user's ankles. Moreover, in the J-shaped ankle configuration the user's leg may separate from the pad, especially when employed in a dynamic occupational setting. Additionally, the O-shaped ankle configuration, the ability of the user to equip the device is impaired. That is, putting one's foot through the O-shaped ankle configuration is difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,071 to Richards, a complicated knee pad device is shown. Said device includes a frame with a knee pad section, a seat section, and a mid-shin floor engaging member. This device is hampered by its obvious complexity. Moreover, it is designed with an integrated knee pad, limiting the user to employing that knee pad exclusively. Additionally, this device is not particularly stable, being prone to side-to-side rolling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,507 to Earl, a kneeler is shown. This kneeler allows a certain amount of the user's weight to pass through the seat incorporated in the frame of the device. However, a user of the device cannot walk around with this device attached to their legs. As such, the user would have to carry such device with them, greatly diminishing its utility.
As such, there is a void in the prior art in the field of lower body support devices. The prior art lacks a device which provides improved lower body support, mobility, and stability in a less complex configuration. The present invention fills this void.